Suffering and Time
by LoveAndFate
Summary: It was one of those days when everything was quiet and peaceful. Okita had steadily grown worse of his illness and he must leave. It was a very sad ending of death all alone in the world. The Shinsengumi are fading and falling and Okita grows worse...
1. READ THIS PLEASE

The first three chapters will have the most grammar errors. The fourth chapter was written this year **2007.** It's almost been two to three year's, since I began this story… I am so sorry for making everyone wait for the next chapter, so here I start this story after from **chapter 4-REASON**… please enjoy.. this chapter should have less grammar mistakes….Thanx a bunch for waiting forever to read this story…. The next chapter will be uploaded probably in two week's or the minimum a week. I have three other stories that I have to complete…I am quadruple tasking, including my summer school…..


	2. Smile

Suffering and Time

Episode 1- Smile

As night slowly fell in headquarters all was quiet it was steadily growing dark. Okita was sitting in his room tired of the day's work of patrol. He had to go on patrol tomorrow as well.

He had so little time to move about. The Choshus were moving and regrouping. Ike-daya had passed already a week ago. Okita was as strong as can be. And felt as if he were a tiger.

"Mr. Okita" Tetsu said as he ran into his room. Okita was started and smiled at Tetsu

"No I actually don't" Okita said with a smile as he watched Tetsu as he slowly ran out.

Okita slowly walked out of his room and into the eating room were all the soldiers were sitting and eating.

"Hey Souji come and join us! This foods great" Sanosuke screamed as he watched Souji walk in and then out.

" I wonder what's gotten into him." Shinipachi said as he looked at the door where Souji walked out of.

"Yeah! He hasn't been playing with the children lately" Todo said as he looked sad.

" He has changed" Tetsu said as he was looking at the Trio of Jokers who were giggling, but it made Tetsu feel like something was truly wrong.

Night was growing and every man was ready for bed. Souji was steadily awoken from a sudden throb from his throat and he began to cough. And repeatedly he coughed and blood began to dribble from his mouth.

He slowly sat down and began to clam himself from his throbbing throat. He sat down and decided to leave as he walks out of his room he peered up into the sky and saw the moon.

"The moon it's beautiful tonight" Souji whispered as he looked up and began to cough and he slowly rose up and walked back to the room.

Souji sat their in pain and wondering about his fate and how much longer he has before he leaves this world he watched his shadow and his eyes softened. Maybe he shouldn't be worried to die. Maybe it will only be a dream.

Maybe he wasn't going to die. The thought made him shiver.

He loved this world and everything about it. As he slowly thought about it and memories of his past began.

Remembering the time he met Mr. Hijikata and when he actually felt like he was in a family.

He finally felt like he belonged with the Shinsengumi. He didn't want to leave. All he wanted was to remain with his family and stay together with them until he turned old, but suddenly his thoughts slowly stopped and he coughed again this time it was harder and he had decided it was time to sleep.


	3. Pain

Episode 2- Pain

"Okita" Toshi said as he walked to his room

Okita was tired exhausted from his day's patrol as he walked into his room and changed from his uniform. He peered out of the door.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Okita Said as he smiled as cherry blossoms began to fall to the ground.

" Ohh! You mean the cherry blossoms. Yes, they are beautiful" Toshi said as he starred at Okita who was pale and tired.

"Why don't you get some rest. You look tired and exhausted" Toshi said in a worried tone as he watched Okita move to the side of his room.

" Mr. Hijikata don't worry I'll be fine" Okita said as he smiled and looked outside once more.

" I'll just get something to drink and walk around for a while" Souji said with a small smile.

Souji went out into the kitchen were Iyu was cooking and asked for a drink and took it and went back out the door into the main street.

Toshi was worried.

"Souji I hope it's nothing serious" Toshi thought in his mind and remembered the past when he was just a young boy.

He sat down and began drinking from the cup and slowly thought maybe he didn't catch something that's wrong with Souji. Just maybe.

"Mr.Okita" all the children screamed and ran to him all smiling

"Children" Souji said as he smiled and squinted to talk to the children who were all smiling.

"Let's play a little. I missed you so much" Souji said as he patted the little heads of all the kids.

Next Chapter:

Chapter three the truth is revealed about the illness the Okita has. Will it affect everything that he loved ? Stay tuned to read it!


	4. Truth

Sorry it took so long to update I was like so busy. I had no time to type anything

Episode 3- Truth

Okita slowly walked into headquarters. He was tired after all he's been playing with all the kids. The air was getting cold. He shook a little. The breeze gently blew in. His long hair slowly made its way to Okita's face. He felt something in his throat and Mr. Hijikata is heading his way. Okita had to get away his illness and everything is revealed.

"Okita" Mr. Hijikata walked to Okita relieved to see him.

Okita saw as he approached each step closer and his throat tightening every second. He could barely hold his cough. Okita turned and ran. Mr. Hijikata saw him run off. Hijikata followed behind him. Okita turned around every path that he could find. Eventually Okita grew tired and he stumbled.

He coughed several times before Hijikata appeared. Okita got up slowly and Hijikata now was right beside him. Okita collapsed and Hijikata caught him as he fell. Okita didn't look at Hijikata. Okita just kept looking down at the floor and continued to cough miserably. Okita's eyes slowly began to close. The darkness was over coming. Okita coughed once more before he fell unconscious.

(In headquarters)

"Did you hear our first squad leader is ill" a man said talking with another man.

"Hey Sanosuke how do you think Okita's doing" Shinipachi said gloomy.

"I don't know. I think they said his condition is serious" Sanosuke said

"I hope it's not" Shinipachi said as he looked at Okita's door

"Hey let me pass through! Watch where you're going. Hey!"Tetsu screamed as he went through the crowd of people. Tetsu marched up the doorway.

"Tetsu you can't" Sanosuke and Shiniapchi grabbed him and pulled him away.

( In Okita's room)

Okita slowly opened his eyes he looked so exhausted. Hijikata slowly crept closer to him worried he might injure himself more. Okita slowly got up, but was pushed by Mr. Hijjikata.

" Mr. Hijikata" Okita said

* * *

Could this be it the end of what was meant to be a happy ending...

Episode 4- heart- Will our hero Okita leave the Shinsengumi in pain or will he remain and fight along his comrades in the upcoming war.


	5. Reason

**Suffering and Time**

Has been two to three years since I continued this story.. My grammar sucks, when I checked. I won't have as many mistakes.. I took AP English, so I should be at the top with grammar.. Hoping….

Chapter 4- Reason

"Mr. Hijikata." Okita said, as he sat up regardless of the older man's bickering.

"Okita." Mr. Hijikata said, in a whispering way. Okita could not look at the man's eyes. He was scared, and knew that all of Headquarters' knew of his disease, but even so he didn't want to leave.

"I will send a letter immediately to the tuberculosis hospital." Mr. Hijikata said, as he was about to get up. Okita grabbed his arm, and pulled him back into a sitting position.

"No." Okita said.

"Okita." Mr. Hijikata said, seriously.

"I won't leave, not at a time like this." Okita said, as his voice turned softer.

"I will not let you go into battle, with that ailment. You will not be able to stand the battle grounds." Mr. Hijikata said, as he moved towards Okita.

"I am not a kid anymore; I can now make my own decisions." Okita said, as he whined.

"You can not make this decision. I am the commander, you should listen to me." Mr. Hijikata said, as he turned his head away to hide away his pain.

"It is my life, I don't understand." Okita said, as his long hair covered his eyes.

"You don't understand…. I care." Mr. Hijikata said in whisper, as he got up, and left the room. Tetsu was outside, as the snow began to fall. He looked up into the dark sky, and wondered, was there any hope for poor Mr. Okita.

"Hey Tetsu." Shinpachi screamed, as he walked up to him.

"Ow, I can hear." Tetsu said, as he covered up his eyes. Shinpachi looked down Tetsu, and looked up into the dark sky.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Okita?" Tetsu asked. Shinpachi didn't reply, but he knew what the truth would be.

"I don't know." Shinpachi replied.

"I hope that Mr. Okita is okay." Tetsu said, as he sat onto the porch.

"Yeah, same here." Shinpachi said, as he sat beside Tetsu.

"Hey, Shinpachi, it's your turn to patrol." Sanosuke screamed, as he came in front of Tetsu, and grabbed him.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN." Tetsu screamed

"Oh, come on squirt." Sanosuke said, as he laughed, and smudged Tetsu's hair. Sanosuke suddenly stopped, and his eyes turned smaller, as though he was sad. He tired hard to smile, but it didn't seem to work. He released Tetsu, and Tetsu looked up at the very large man.

"Hey, Shinpachi have fun on patrol." Sanosuke spoke, as he left Tetsu and Shinpachi on the dojo porch.

"What's wrong with Mr. Sanosuke?" Tetsu thought. Shinpachi turned his eyes away to avert the sadness.

"Yeah, Sano, Yeah, Okita may have to leave us." Shinpachi thought, as his eyes softened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I told you Mr. Hijikata, I'm fine." Okita beamed, as he smiled. Hijikata turned his head towards the young frail man in bed.

"No, stay in bed." Hijikata spoke, as he touched Okita lightly on the head. Okita turned his head away, and mumbled to himself.

"I HEARD THAT." Hijikata said, as he scrunched his teeth together. Okita smiled weakly.

"MR.HIJIKATA, HOW MANY TIME'S MUST I COMPLAIN THAT I AM NOT A KID. I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE FIRST SQUAD." Okita said, as he bloated his chest proudly, and laughed. Hijikata couldn't stand the softness, and childish playfulness of Okita.

"I don't know what to do." Hijikata thought, as he looked at the smiling Okita in bed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Preview- Chapter 5- Cheery Blossoms-Okita is now on the verge of despair, he and his only dream of staying with the people that he admire, and care for will shatter. He wished that the day won't come to this, and that he will be able to stay beside all of his comrade's. As morning approaches, as sunlight, and the cherry blossoms begin to scatter, with every pedal representing a person who dies. He begins to wonder upon is death, will a cherry blossom fall beautifully to the ground.


	6. Cherry Blossoms

**Suffering and Time**

Chapter 5- Cherry Blossoms (END)

Okita sat by the porch of the dojo, as his heart ached. There was no other road for him, he was stuck, and his only choice was to go to the hospital. Headquarters was in a mess, and they watched from a distance.

"Did you hear, Mr. Okita, is going to the hospital?" one of the soldiers asked. The group nodded there heads. Tetsu couldn't bear to hear this from the soldiers.

"Why does Mr. Okita have to leave?" Tetsu asked himself. The morning was where everything would fall apart. Mr. Okita would have to leave, and he would be gone forever.

"Okita, go to bed." Hijikata voice echoed. He entered Okita's room, with despair in his eyes.

"Mr. Hijikata, why do you insist me to go to the hospital?" Okita asked. Hijikata didn't give a reply just a grumpy sound.

"You're in no condition that is all, and I care about you. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself." Hijikata replied.

"I'm not a kid; I can make my own decisions." Okita replied, as he turned away. Hijikata understood.

"I don't want to leave." Okita thought.

"Tomorrow is the day, where I will leave my comrades behind forever." Okita thought.

"You will at least live." Hijikata spoke out. Okita in shock turned towards Hijikata.

"Tomorrow will be the day where we will be off on the battlefield." Hijikata replied, as his eyes watered. Okita didn't want them to leave without him.

"Get to bed.": Hijikata replied, as he left Okita's room.

The next day everyone stood outside of Headquarters'. Okita mounted his horse, and several soldiers did the same. Everyone waved, and smiled. Tetsu and Tatsu stood watching with sad eyes.

"I guess this is farewell." Okita thought, as he urged his horse forward. The last thing he saw were there smiles, as he left.

Upon arrival he was placed into bed, and left depressed. He sat by the window in his bed, as he watched the trees bristle, and the wind, which was chilly, blew by. Okita didn't want to leave what he so cherished behind.

"Okita." A young lady called. Okita opened his eyes tired, and exhausted. He was at the hospital, and he dislikes it. He got up from bed.

"Here take this?" the woman asked, as she gave Okita some pills. Okita took the pill, and looked at it with distaste. He took it, and the woman left. Okita looked at the uniform that was on the chair. He got out of bed, and put it on.

"Now to join my Comrades." Okita thought, as he jumped out of the window. He saw a horse that stood tied up to its post. He mounted, and led it towards the direction of the canons, and rode as fast as he can. His heart beating in his ears, hoping that his comrades were aright. He urged the horse straight towards the battlefield. He drew his sword, and attacked. Several people turned, and without a second notice the blade slashed through them. Okita felt the sensation of blood. He saw Mr. Hijikata and several men that were under his command. He watched Mr. Hijikata fighting. He went towards him. He saw several men getting t him. Okita desperately shoved, and then his hose reared, as several men stabbed the horse on its chest. Blood fell from the horse, and the horse fell to the ground. Okita jumped off, and slashed through more men.

"Mr. Hijikata." Okita screamed, as sweat fell from his head. He ran to intercept the sword coming at Hijikata from the left. Okita got in the way of the sword, and wasn't able to deflect the sword. The sword went through Okita. Hijikata in shock watched as Okita's blood spurted out. Okita swung his sword at the man, but missed. He fell, and Hijikata caught him.

"Okita, what are you doing?" Hijikata asked, as his eyes watered.

"I have made my choice." Okita spoke softly. Hijikata watched, as Okita's hair blew through the breeze. He placed Okita down to the ground, and got up. His rage ignited, and he slashed his sword at several men that approached him.

"I won't forgive you." Hijikata screamed, as his sword continued to slash through bodies, and blood poured to the ground. Many of the Shinsengumi were already dead, and a few left standing fought with there lives on the line. Hijikata was surrounded, and he fought desperately. Several swords jabbed him, before he fell to the ground. With his strength he crawled to Okita, and held his hands, which was already cold. His eyes watered, and closed.

Tetsu watched, as tears rolled down his eyes. Tatsu and Tetsu left behind the Shinsengumi on horseback. Tetsu turned towards once more to see what was left of his family. He cried. Tatsu's eyes gloomy touched Tetsu on the shoulder. _**"Once again have they lost everything?"**_

"_No one really knew if Okita, and Hijikata were really lovers, and yet to be found."_

As the few remaining fought, many surrendered. As the day grew dark, and the cherry blossoms in the grove of Headquarters' began to fall to the ground, and each of them represented one man that fought bravely in battle, and lost there lives. Hijikata, and Okita had lost there lives together. The Shinsengumi disappeared, and so did the role of the Emperor. The end of the Samurai's soon came to pass, and what was left was there legends, and tales to be told.


	7. THE NEW BEGINNING NEXT GENERATION

**SUFFERING AND TIME **

**(NEXT GENERATION)**

READ: Give reviews about what you thought, so I will know if I should continue this story

**ONE**_**-**_**THE NEW BEGINNING**

Okita stood by the very quiet dojo, and remained quite still.

"I'm going to scare Hijikata today." He gigged, as he trudged over to the shia door that remained closed.

"HEY OKI." A voice screamed, Okita turned, and made hand motions to tell the young energetic boy to stop, but he didn't.

"SHINPACHI, SHUT UP." Okita bickered in a whisper, but was too late. Shinpachi slammed into Okita, and then they fell through the shia sheets, which made a hole in the door, fell foreword, and landed right on top of Hijikata.

Hijikata opened his eyes immediately, with those very big red eyes.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLEEP?" He screamed. Okita and Shinpachi ran out of the room. Hijikata ran out throwing his pillow at them, knocking Shinpachi to the ground. Okita laughed, as he ran ahead, leaving Shinpachi in the dust.

"I win."

* * *

"SCHOOL." Okita screamed, as he ran through one of the shia doors. Shinpachi followed behind. Harada came after with a banana in his mouth. Heisuke came right behind Harada with his very lazy eyes that looked tired.

"OKITA." Hijikata screamed, as he came out of the dojo.

"RUN FOR IT." The group screamed, as they ran faster ahead with lightening speed (well, they thought they were)

"Keep it down." Kodou screamed, as he read his newspaper with coffee.

"Kids these days." He replied, as he looked at the comics, and began laughing.

"Well, I guess I didn't grow up either." He thought, as he slowly lowered the newspaper, and his eyes moved left to right to make sure no one was watching him.

"All clear." Kondou replied, as he lifted the newspaper, and laughed some more.

"I like it with peace and quiet." He replied. Then an explosion made his sigh.

"They never change." Kondou replied, as he shook his head.

* * *

"We're here at school." Okita replied, as he caught his breathe. The group nodded there heads.

"Let's go to class." The group spoke, as they all waved farewell to get to class.

"Wa…Wait." Hijikata spoke, as he crawled through the floor.

"I will…never mind." Hijikata spoke, as he grabbed the railings of the gate that was the entrance to the school.

* * *

**IN CLASS**

"Who could tell me what happened at the year of 1868?" the teacher bickered. Okita raised his hand.

"Yes, Okita." The teacher spoke, as her eyes glittered.

"It was the year when the Shogun fell." Okita replied, as he smiled, and winked at the teacher. The teacher froze, and her body shook, and she began to sweat.

"I….I." the teacher could not reply, and she fell with her feet up in the air.

"You did it again." One of the boy's in the class screamed.

"Yeah, she's dead." Another replied, as they danced around. All the girls in slow motion turned towards Okita. All there eyes had hearts.

"LOVE…LOVE…LOVE." All the girls screamed. Okita froze, and made a run for it.

"GRAB Him, GRAB HIS LEGS." All of the girls screamed, as they ran after him, leaving the boys in the classroom.

"How does he do it?" one of the boys asked. The boys all had grumpy faces.

"He always hogs all the girls." Another replied.

"Is it his long black hair, or is it his eyes?" Another behind the group spoke. The door slowly opened. The classroom froze. All turned to see who had entered, but there was no one standing there.

"Who is it" one of them asked. The ground shook slightly, then a black shape slowly elevated. The group froze, and other's hid underneath the desk.

"I WILL KILL." The black shape replied. The whole classroom went into chaos, people were running with there hands in the air, others were screaming, while other's attempted to run out the windows.

"SAVE US." The classroom was in chaos.

* * *

As the ground shook.

"Them again." The teacher next door replied, as he sighed. All the girls smiled with there evil grins.

"He will be mine." Several girls thought. Screaming repeated over and over again, making the teacher flinch.

"Why does it feel like they are all wild animals." The teacher replied, as he banged his head onto the table. His class got all quiet.

* * *

GRAB HIM." One of the girls screamed, as ten girls at the same time jumped. Okita jumped back, and foreword, dodging all the girls, and smiling. The girls just screamed even louder. Until a whole bunch of girls jumped on top of him.

"WE HAVE HIM." All of them screamed. Okita felt the tugging of his school uniform.

"Alright, ladies. I have one question, but which one of you, well will have me?" Okita asked, as he smiled.

"Of course I will." One of the girls replied with her long brown bangs.

"No." another replied, as she slammed into the other girl. All the girls began to argue, and grab each others hair. Okita crawled under, and along the way made several girls trip to the ground.

"Saved." Okita replied, as he dusted off his slightly dirty uniform, and left the area, leaving the girls to fight amongst one another.

* * *

**BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**

Continuation of screaming…………..The black figure fell to the ground, and the classroom was still in havoc.

"We are all going to dir." Another screamed, as he ran around in circles, then slamming onto the wall.

"STOP." One of them screamed, and the class froze.

"It's Toshi." Another spoke, as they saw the black figure lying with his tongue out. Okita entered the classroom, and all still remained hushed.

"What's going on?" Okita asked.

"That vo..oice." Hijikata replied, as he crawled towards Okita. The class ran to the other side of the classroom.

"Wow, Hijikata you look horrible." Okita replied. Hijikata got up, and swayed slightly.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LIKE THIS?" Hijikata screamed, he grabbed Okita by the collar, and shook him. Okita's head bobbed.

"Don't know." Okita replied, as he felt his head bobbing back, and forth.

"WHAT?" Hijikata screamed, as he continued to scream.

"You're too loud Hijikata." Okita replied, as he placed one of his fingers in his ear.

"OKITA." Hijikata screamed.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"I win." One of the girls yelped with happiness. All the girls were sprawled al over the school.

"OKITA YOUR MINE." She screamed, as she turned towards the direction were Okita had been standing.

"HE'S GONE."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *


End file.
